When line of sight tracking is used to determine the inertial position of objects, accuracy and engagement, timelines may be difficult to achieve. In one approach, an inertial reference unit (IRU) star calibration update is performed before and after the engagement sequence thereby requiring a longer engagement timeline. When star calibration is performed before and after the engagement is performed, the IRU information diverges between the calibrations, thereby, resulting in degraded inaccurate target object position accuracy.
One process to generate more accurate information of the target object would be to temporarily suspend tracking of the target object during the time of engagement. While tracking is suspended, an IRU star calibration update is performed. However, suspension of tracking during an engagement period may be problematic. For example, if the target object changes course during the suspension, then reacquiring the target object may become difficult.
However, there exists an unmet need to provide contiguous, accurate target object information during an entire target engagement period.